Flame Gasher WD145WD
Flame Gasher WD145WD is an unreleased Balance type bey owned by Motti. Face Bolt: Gasher/Cancer The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer the Crab, the fourth astrological sign in the Zo diac. The bolt shows the eye and deadly claws of the crab. The bolt is a clear orange color. Energy Ring: Gasher/Cancer *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws. It is also one of the heaviest energy rings. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. It is outclassed by Earth, Burn, Basalt/Twisted, Scythe, and Phantom for Stamina. However, it is a top choice for destabilizing, as the edges grind on to the opposing bey. This can be stopped with ease using Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Spin Track: Wide Defense 145 (WD145) Wide Defense 145 is a lot like Eternal Defense 145, but ED145 is free spinning, while WD145 is more stable, giving more protection from Upper Attacks. Like ED145, it features 3 'wings' that sit on the Spin Track to protect it from low attackers. The disadvantage of the wings on WD145 is that they are locked onto the Track, and do not spin freely. This creates a lot of recoil when hit by low attackers, and often sends the WD145 user either flying or sends it dangerously off Balance or even breaking it in rare cases. One advantage WD145 has over the free-spinning ED145 is that now Beys are less likely to get caught in the 'hooks' at the end of each wing. This will stop rare self-KO's that ED145 provided. The T125 Spin Track that comes with the alternate version of Grand Ketos is less flawed and is recommended over this version, which comes with WD145. However, Since Grand is so light, you would want to stick to the WD145 ver. because WD145 has more weight and is taller for more Defense. WD145 often scrapes the stadium floor when the bey loses stamina. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide Defense(WD) *'Weight': 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out spin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina:2 Trivia *Previously this was thought to be Flame Cancer H145WD, but if you watch Motti's stadium out (Cancer thrown by Lynx) in episode 10 of the 4D series, you'll see the Cancer Clear Wheel, the Flame Metal Wheel, the three winged WD145 Track and the WD Bottom! See it for yourself! Gallery Flame Cancer.jpg|Flame Cancer H145WD JCATZ.png|Its owner, Motti standing on the right side of Johannes Category:Balance Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Unreleased Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury